Taken And Terrorized
by Ohhh My My Ambrose
Summary: Baron and Drew find an injured little girl lost and afraid. She and the two wrestlers are kidnapped by frightening cultists.
1. Chapter 1

"What **is that wee lass doing out here all by herself?"**

**Corbin shrugged and said, " I don't know Drew but I'm definitely going to find out." He began to pull the car to the side of the road. In the headlights, both wrestlers could see that the little girl was terrified. She tried to stand up, but something was keeping her from doing so. As the men exited their rental car, keeping the headlights on, the child went into panic mode. She curled into a ball and tucked her head into her hands. She was shaking like a leaf and sobbing. Corbin dropped to one knee next to her, and Drew squatted. In a gentle voice, Drew asked, "What's wrong gal? Are you lost?"**

"**P P P Please, begged the girl. I wanna go home. Don't take me back there."**

"**We aren't going to hurt you honey. We will help you though." Said Corbin.**

**The girl slowly moved out of the fetal position and sat up. "You aren't one of them?**

"**One of who?" Asked Drew as Baron looked at their surroundings.**

"**The bad people."**

**Drew glanced at Corbin with that "this can't be good" look.**

**Corbin pulled his cell out of his pocket. He attempted to dial 911, but there was no signal. Drew tried his but to no avail. Corbin was concerned. They were in the middle of nowhere with deep woods all around. No signal. A dirt road. They had only come across the young lady because the GPS had failed them and they were lost. Drew must have been reading his mind. "We are fucked."**

**Corbin suggested that maybe everyone should just get in the car. Drew sucked in his breath when the girl whimpered and cried out, "I don't want to be kidnapped again!" She tried to scramble to her feet but was in obvious pain and fell back to the ground. **

"**Easy lass. You are ok with the two of us. We'll get you to safety." The child looked skeptical. Just then there were sounds of movement within the trees. Robed figures stepped into view. A few of them had candles. The girl began yelling and Drew was thinking about how surreal this all was. The figures began chanting...something. Corbin, being a fan of horror films, knew that this was not a situation to be in at all. Baron picked up the injured little girl, and said "Drew let's haul ass!" They made their way to the car with the child in tow. There was no time to pay attention to what the hooded figures were doing.**

**Unfortunately, the creepy figures had darts of some kind and punctured the were surrounding the vehicle. Drew muttered, "What the bloody hell?" as the girl held onto him seemingly for dear life. She also grabbed Corbin's hand. When those surrounding the car produced weapons and began to break the windows, the men wrapped their arms around the child and made their bodies a barrier to protect her. Everyone in the car was terrified.**

**Several things happened at once. 2 vans screeched to a stop and Drew wondered idly how they even got there. The strangers shattered the windows of the rental car. They got the doors open. More figures came out of the vans and Baron was dragged forcefully out of the car. He heard Drew. "Get your fucking hands off of me!" The girl was crying and begging. "Please leave us alone!" Drew was shoved into one of the vans. The two wrestlers could not fight off so many people. The little one was grabbed by the hair which was yanked as they carried her toward the second van. Corbin yelled angrily. "Let her go! Leave her alone you bastards!" He was pushed in the van and the girl flung herself into his arms and held onto him, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and cooed, "Hush now. Its gonna be alright." Of course he did not believe this at all. Soon she was pried from his arms kicking and screaming. A gun was shoved in his face. "Don't try anything tough guy." His wrists were tightly bound together while the gun was trained on him. Corbin had difficulty remaining calm and was becoming angered by how rough his captors were being with the little one. "Take your hands off of her mmmppphhhh" The cleave gag they had shoved in to his mouth was tied tightly at the back of his head. In addition, they blindfolded him. He felt a needle prick in his neck. The last words he heard before losing conciousness were, "Goodnight tough guy."**

**Drew came to and realized that his arms were chained above his head and hooked to a wall. He was apparently sitting on a cold cement floor, back to the wall. He felt shackles around his ankles. A dark cloth was tied around his eyes blinding him and something was stopping up his mouth. As soon as they'd gotten him in that van, a needle had been shoved in his neck and that was the last thing he remembered before he regained consciousness. He remembered other things too. He and Corbin had tried to aid a frightened little lass and ended up abducted by strangers like they were children themselves. Drew shivered and realized that he was barefoot and stripped down to his underclothes. Footsteps alerted him to the fact that several people had entered the room. A muffled, "Muck mou moffer muckers!" Was proof that Corbin was bound and gagged in the room with him. He was worried about what they had done with the girl.**

**A deep voice, "Remove their blindfolds. Now that we have them here, it doesn't matter what they see."**

**Corbin was afraid of what those words meant,as was Drew. Each man blinked as the blindfolds were taken off. The man with the deep voice asked, "If we remove your gags, will you behave?" Corbin nodded, so Drew did so too. Both men choked and coughed as the cloths were yanked roughly from their mouths.**

"**What did you do with the kid?", that was Corbin. "What do you plan on doing with all of us?", that was Drew.**

**A robed woman in the room answered."First we will break you. Then we will use you as we see fit."**

"**Use us?" Thought Drew. "What the bloody hell does that mean?" He realized however that he probably didn't really want to know. Another female said in a lustful tone, "Ohhh the fun we'll have with these two gorgeous toys.". Another one of the men laughed and it was an unpleasant sound. He said, "Yes we sure will have fun torturing the Hell out of them." Baron and Drew looked at each other mournfully.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we'll start with the little princess first. Go get her." "No please." begged Corbin."Please. She's just a child. Torture me instead."

"Okayyyyyyyy." said one of the women. She straddled Baron. With one hand she grabbed his cheeks hard, and forced the wrestler to look at her. She had long manicured fingernails and she deliberately cut a gash on the top of Baron's head. Then she took care of his forehead. A little bit of blood trickled down Baron's face. "This is nothing." the woman laughed. "You haven't begun to know pain. And you haven't begun to know what torture is yet."

Baron said not a word. He did not want the crazies to turn their wrath on the little girl.

"Amateur hour is over! " Growled the deep voiced leader. "I want to be truly entertained!" He barked an order. "Get the bullwhips!" Two men left the room and we're back in no time brandishing the bullwhips.

"Try something or resist, and my followers will whip the girl."

Drew was scowling and he had a look like he was going to say something and it wasn't going to be very nice. Corbin shook his head to remind Drew that he needed to stay quiet. There was no way he was going to be responsible or Drew for that matter for the pain of an innocent little girl. The two wrestlers offered no resistance as they were unchained and unshackled. Their wrists were bound tightly in front of them and then they were hoisted face first to the same pegs on the wall where they had been chained. Corbin and Drew braced themselves for what was to come. The thrashing seemed to go on forever. Each man cried out at some point or another as the pain got very intense. Finally the wrestlers could no longer stand. They slid down to their knees while their arms were still extended above them. Both men were sobbing and whimpering. The ropes on their wrists were cut and they both fell in a heap on the floor. "Now" said the leader. "Kiss my feet and tell me I'm your master."

Both men wanted to scream "fuck off" but the girl was forever on their minds. They wanted to lunge at the crazy people. However the fact of the matter was that the two could barely even move after the scourging. " Crawl to your master now." said a follower. Drew and Baron, humiliated, slowly crawled which was actually all they could do at this point, until they reached his feet. The woman who had at first tortured Baron giggled and said, " Look how their sexy asses move up and down as they crawl." Baron reached the man first. He was in so much pain that he needed to grab on to the leader's knees so that he could hoist himself up enough to get to his feet. Feeling like a pathetic ,weak man, he kissed the left foot not realizing that Drew was now kissing the right foot. Drew didn't think that he could ever feel more degraded than now. "Say it now!" roared deep voice. "You are my master." the two said almost in unison. The so-called master kicked Baron away and then he grabbed Drew by the hair and pushed him away as well.

" Now we're going to leave you here. We're not going to chain you up or tie you up because you are broken and definitely no threat."

The girl was then pushed into the room. Actually she fell in. This angered the men to no end. "Oh darlin." said Drew softly. "I am so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly Baron and Drew managed to get themselves into a sitting position. The little girl crawled until she was in between the two of them. She held onto each of their arms. Drew's left and Corbin's right. "Oh your poor backs! Ohhhhhh!". She began to cry. Drew lifted her up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her in a protective way. "Easy lass. None of this is in any way your fault. "Exactly." said Corbin.

"My name is Sarah." Let me see your legs Sarah." said Corbin. The wrestlers had had enough injuries within their jobs to know what a sprained ankle was. Sarah's right ankle was definitely sprained. Drew told her that she'd have to keep off of it for as long as she could but he knew that in a situation like this that would be very difficult. Sarah was fully clothed yet she was cold. The men who were in their underwear had goose bumps all over their arms and legs and they were shaking a little. She began to rub their arms up and down ,up and down. " Are you trying to warm us up love?" asked Drew. The little one nodded her head. " Thank you." said Corbin. "You are very kind." The young lady explained how she hurt her ankle. She had managed to get away from her captors but knew they were following close behind her. She'd tried to run faster but tripped on a rock and twisted her ankle when she fell.

" How long have they been holding you prisoner Sarah?" Baron asked.

"I really don't know. It seems like a long time."

" Do you have any idea why they took you?" asked Drew.

" At first I didn't I was really confused. But then I heard them talking about an innocent young sacrifice. I'm not even sure what that means."

Baron and Drew looked at each other in horror. Sarah noticed Baron rubbing his wrists absently. They were bloody and raw from being chained and struggling. Drew's were too for that matter. They also had deep marks where their cheeks met their lips from the tight gags.

Drew slowly stood up and he walked around to try to get circulation to his arms and legs. He winced because the pain on his back and his legs was intense. He got himself to the door and tried the knob which of course wouldn't budge. "Well, I figured it couldn't hurt to try." he said.

Baron slowly got to his feet this time around, wincing in pain just like Drew. He was so cold. He knew the rest of the captives had to be too. Corbin shouted through the door. "Could we at least have some damn blankets in here? Hey!" He banged on the door for good measure. Baron stepped away just in time because the door suddenly burst open. Several men and women who were now in regular street clothes entered the room carrying various items. A water bucket and several washcloths were put on the floor. The captives were told to clean each other's wounds. Another bucket was brought in with some ladles. Finally three blankets were laid on the floor. Then the cultists left, slamming the door behind them. Each prisoner heard the door being locked. Drew asked,"Just what the hell do these people want from us?" " I don't know." said Baron. "I'd like to know why they're keeping us here."

Corbin was extremely thirsty and he sat down next to the bucket of water with the ladles. He suggested to the others that they make the water last. Each captive took a ladle and sipped some water. However they were far from feeling refreshed.

Sarah looked very sleepy. "Maybe we should try and sleep a little." suggested Drew. Baron thought this was a great idea because he was exhausted. He knew that the poor little girl must be too. Drew picked up the blankets and handed them to Sarah and Corbin. He took one for himself.

" Ohhhhhh your poor backs." Sarah took the second bucket and the washcloths. She dipped two of them into the water and then rung them out. She gently patted Corbin's back with her right hand and Drew's back with her left. "You sweet little angel." said Corbin. "Thank you love." said Drew.

"I want to thank you for trying to help um misters..."

I'm Baron." he indicated himself. "This is Drew." Baron pointed at his friend." She surprised the men because she kissed Baron on the cheek and then she did the same with Drew. "Thank you for trying to rescue me." Baron looked down in shame because obviously he had failed to help her. Drew said, "I am sorry we failed you." Sarah touched Drew's cheek gently. "You couldn't. Too many of them." she laid down on the cold floor and wrapped her blanket around herself. The two wrestlers did the same.

Baron didn't think he would ever get to sleep, there was so much running through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that these crazy people were planning on killing them all. He tried to think of ways to get out of the situation. He tried to think of ways to escape without getting the girl harmed. Drew was actually snoring. Baron tossed and turned until Sarah snuggled up against him. Soon both of them were fast asleep.

Baron dreamed that he, Drew, and Sarah were strapped to separate metal tables with pendulums slowly lowering toward their naked bodies. Drew was dreaming that him and his fellow captives we're frightened and desperately running away from something unseen. Something horrible. Sarah dreamt that she could see her parents but she couldn't quite reach them. Each of the three had these nightmares for hours. Each was tossing and turning, moaning and crying out in their sleep. Baron awoke first in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. "From one nightmare to another." he thought to himself".


	4. Chapter 4

Drew and Sarah we're soon startled awake when their tormentors burst into the room dressed again in robes. All of the prisoners were grabbed and manhandled. On instinct, Baron began to struggle and someone whispered in his ear "You must want the girl harmed." Hearing that, Corbin stopped all resistance.

Drew asked, "Are you going to kill us? I mean what the hell do you want from us?"

The leader nodded and Drew was punched in the stomach by several members of the Cult. "You will speak when you are spoken to." Drew was gasping for air because of so many punches to the gut.

Four large members advanced on the wrestlers. Two for Drew ,and two for Baron. They bound the men's wrists together, tightly, in front of them. A longer rope was attached to each one. Suddenly one of the women grabbed Sarah and began to tie her wrists. "Stop ." said Baron. "There's no need to tie her. She'll cooperate."

"Your concern for this brat is sickening." said one of the bigger men that had been binding Drew.

"Let's go!" ordered the leader. The three unfortunate captives felt the longer ropes being yanked and they were pulled forward. Sarah, of course, fell to the ground because of her injured ankle.

"Bastards!" growled Drew. Baron said, God damn it! She's hurt. She can't walk."

She will get to the Gifting Circle if she has to crawl the whole way! snarled the leader. Drew couldn't help but think, "What the Hell is a gifting Circle?"

"Please let me carry her." pleaded Baron.

"You shall carry her because we need to get there quickly."

Baron bent down and Sarah climbed up on his back.

"Awwww. A piggyback ride." said one of the cultists sarcastically. Drew wanted to fight. He was feeling more defiant by the minute. Baron mouthed the word "easy". The two wrestlers were yanked forward and they were ordered to walk as they were pulled like animals towards wherever the destination happened to be. It was even colder outside than it was in their cell.

"Where the f*** are they taking us?" thought Baron. The cultists were walking ahead of them as they pulled their prisoners along. It was some kind of a field that they were being pulled to. Trees were surrounding this field. There were several raised discs that could be seen in the distance. Baron whispered to Sarah. "Sarah are you listening?"

"Yes." the little girl whispered back into his ear. "They are not paying attention to us back here. Slide off of my back and crawl to those woods. Keep crawling until you find a hiding place. If you keep your weight off of your right foot and ankle you should be able to limp your way into the woods. It's going to hurt a little but you need to try. Just stay hidden."

"But they'll catch me. I'm scared."

"I know you are doll but you've got to try." Baron noticed they were getting closer to the discs little by little. "Hurry honey you've got to do it now."

Sarah slid down Baron's back quietly. Corbin winced because of the wounds on his back but made no sound. Drew was watching what was happening and thought to himself "Please let her get away. Please."

Sarah was now on the ground and she began to crawl. It was scraping her knees, but she knew she had to get to safety. And she knew she had to be brave. She crawled as fast as she could and didn't look back. She made it her goal to at least get herself behind the first bunch of trees. They were going to come after her when they noticed she was missing and she had to hide herself well. Sarah kept going and didn't look back.

In the meantime, the cultists seemed to be in a hurry and were moving quickly, yanking on the ropes, pulling Drew and Baron forcing them to move faster as well. They were talking amongst themselves and it seemed to be a really serious conversation. The kidnappers were very focused on those disks.

It was dark but a few of the cultists were carrying torches.

When the destination was reached, Drew and Baron were pulled forward so hard by the ropes that they fell. The cult began to notice that Sarah was gone. The leader and his followers looked around at the trees frantically. "She can't have gone far!" said one of them. "Hahaha!" laughed Baron gleefully. "She got away from you assholes." He looked at Drew. "She got a way."

"But you didn't. Did you?" snarled the leader. "Nor did your scottish friend." Someone grabbed Drew's hair while he was still on his knees, and held a knife to his throat. McIntyre was frozen in place "This can't be the way I'm going to die." he thought. He tried to mentally prepare himself for his throat to be slit. He watched helplessly as someone kicked Baron in the stomach.

"Forgive me master." someone said. "Shouldn't we be going after the girl.

"NO!" shouted the leader. "There is no time! Our Lord is expecting a gift and wants it now! I can feel it. We have these two. They will be fine gifts." The person holding the knife to Drew's throat eased off.

"An innocent virgin sacrifice would have been ideal. However we can appease him with two valuable gifts."

Drew had enough. Sarah was gone and they couldn't use her anymore to keep he and Baron in line. "What the hell are you rambling about?" He pulled at the Rope but it was held tightly. Baron tried then to Lunge at a few of his captors. There were just too many of them and he was easily subdued, as was Drew. The leader walked over to Drew and grabbed his chin. Getting right in McIntyre's face, he said ,"You are about to find out."

The bad people were far away from her now, but Sarah could see that they were hurting the men that had tried to help her. They were beating them and they were pushing them onto the raised circles. "It might take me awhile." she thought, but I'm going to get someone to help." She crawled through the woods in the opposite direction of the baddies. Sarah was determined. She was going to help, or find help, for the two men who tried to rescue her.


	5. Chapter 5

Drew and Baron fought like hell. However, some of the cult members were so darn big, and there were too many of these crazy people. Wrestlers as they were, they were outnumbered and didn't have a chance. When they were finally strapped to the discs, Baron reminded himself that the little one had escaped. This gave him a little more inner Strength. Drew was apoplectic with anger and rage. He screamed

"Motherfuckers! I'll kill you motherfukers! I'll kill you!"

The leader laughed. "How are you going to kill us strapped to those sacrifice wheels?" He then made a motion and the cultists that were positioned behind Drew and Baron gagged them with thick black cloths. Drew roared behind his gag and banged his head against the circle to which he was affixed. Baron struggled against the straps trying to get loose.

"There's nothing either of you can do!" Shouted their tormentor. "Your fate is up to our own master now!" He raised his arms and looked to the sky. "Oh great Nyarlathotep, grace us with your wonderful presence! Please accept our humble gifts, and do with them as you will! UNGOYUD ERFELCOPGECHEREF!

Baron and Drew struggled even more violently. The cultists chanted, "AXBIM XENCH'ZY VAWEG! NYARLATHOTEP IJACEEBO,

NYARLATHOTEP TELAL ALAL UNGOYUD MANGEIF NAGUZ

IJACEEBO IJACCEBO IJACEEBO!

NYARLATHOTEP EDIN NA ZU!

A loud screeching sound was coming from seemingly out of nowhere. There was also a sound of fluttering wings. The two "gifts" were no longer struggling. In fact they were frozen staring at the abomination hovering above them. The thing was flying with bat like wings. It had claws and talons and tentacles as well as eyeballs attached like stalks on the end of 6 tentacles. There was no face just what looked like a gigantic stinger at the top of its head ,if indeed that was a head. Drew was in shock. He stared wide-eyed at the thing. Baron's mind could not accept what he was seeing. He began to hyperventilate.

The creature was gigantic. It turned just a little and there was a gaping mouth on its side. "This thing should not exist!", thought Drew in abject terror. He " heard" a strange human voice in his head. "And yet here I am pretty little human."

Baron thought, I'm losing my mind!"

"I hope so. That is my specialty."

Both prisoners heard the thing say, "I have such sights to show the two of you."

"Oh God." thought Baron. In his mind he thought of a prayer but suddenly he was in tremendous pain and he felt like his head was going to explode as well as his sides. Somehow he knew that the offending thing was causing his misery. "Mopppp mlease moppppp!" screamed the wrestler known as The Lone Wolf.

"Then you shall not pray human. Yes?"

Shaking and sobbing, Baron nodded his head.

Drew was practically convulsing in terror. The monstrosity was caressing "The Scottish Psychopath" all over his body. Corbin watched the monster lower his mouth to Drew's crotch. It pulled the poor man's boxers down with its teeth. "Mo mo mo mo." But there was no mercy. Drew could feel its slimy tongue when it went down on him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out his molestation."

Baron closed his eyes as well, but some of his captors forced his eyelids open and held them there. His head was held so that he would have to stare directly at the terrible scene. Corbin was powerless to help his friend. It seemed that what the creature was doing to Drew was never going to end. The loose eyeballs we're staring directly at Baron and he was ashamed that he felt like he was going to pass out. After all he wasn't the one being violated by a demon.

The thing lifted its head up obviously finished with Drew who was lying still and staring into space.

"I'm no mere demon pathetic one! I am a God!" it said, apparently reading Baron's mind. He said to his worshippers, "Turn him over."

20 cult members surrounded Baron. They unstrapped him but left him gagged. He immediately began fighting but again, he was outnumbered. Various worshippers held him down while others punched him in his sides. In no time, he was strapped again. This time face down. Corbin felt his boxers being yanked down, "Please God No!" Baron begged in his mind.

Nyarlathotep was now standing where Baron could see him. "You forget, pet, that I am your God!" An appendage of some sort, indescribable and horrible began to extend out of its stomach. Baron new exactly what it was and writhed in his bindings.

" You won't get loose pet!"

"Mooooooo! May Mamay mom me! Moooooo! Mlease moooo!"

The cult leader chuckled. "Begging won't help you at all so shut the fuck up."

As this exchange was going on Nyarlathotep flapped its wings, rose above and over Baron Corbin, and settled atop of its victims legs. The wrestler began screaming because the creature felt slimy and disgusting. He was beyond terrified and idly thought that he was going to scream himself into an aneurysm. The thing entered his anus and the pain was unbearable.

20 agonizing long minutes later the creature slithered off of a crying and shaking Baron Corbin. Drew was still staring into space. Tears we're rolling down his cheeks. Both men heard their tormentor say to his followers,"Keep them for my pleasure. Use them for your own entertainment but remember that they are mine. Until I tire of them that is."

...

"Graves look over there to the side of the road." said Tyler Breeze. " Pull over."

They had been able to track Corbin and McIntyre's location through their GPS signal. This is why they were on this particular road. When Baron and Drew hadn't shown up at the hotel, and hours had gone by, several of the WWE Superstars had begun to worry. Breeze had tracked the GPS signal and jumped into the car with Corey Graves. Xavier Woods was following in his car closely behind them. When Graves pulled over, Woods did as well.

A little girl had seemingly stumbled out of the woods and was now in the grass on the edge of the road.

"Hey sweetheart" said Tyler. "are you okay?"

"Please help" she begged. "help my friends."

Where are your friends?" asked Corey.

"They're way back in the woods. The bad people have them,and are hurting them. My new friends tried to help me and now they're in trouble. Please help Mr. Baron and Mr. Drew." Tyler and Corey were now more than alarmed. Xavier who was coming up behind them and heard the last part of the conversation asked "Now where did you say they were again sweetie?"

They're through the woods back that way." She pointed.

The three men formulated a plan. In the process they tried their phones and found out that they were useless. In addition, they discovered that the little girl's name was Sarah.

Xavier offered his hand to Sarah which she took. He hoisted her up into his arms and carried her to his car. He was going to drive back towards the hotel and try to get service there.

In the meantime, Tyler and Graves walked towards the area where the little girl was pointing.

...

Breeze and Graves slowed down when they saw the raised discs.

"What the f***?"

"I don't know Corey." said Tyler as he looked around the area. "It should be getting light soon and we'll be able to see better."

Both men were startled when six strong-looking men stepped out from behind some trees. "You are on private property." One of them said, as the others began to surround Corey and Tyler.

Breeze tried to think on his feet. "Okay sorry. We'll leave. We've just been lost and that's how we ended up here."

"Is that so?" asked the man.

"Yeah. We're lost, so could you point us in the right direction?" asked Corey as he thought about trying to take out these men. Maybe he and Breeze could. but there were six of these guys so he had his doubts.

The men were blocking every direction that the two WWE Superstars could try to leave from. They were surrounded.

"You are going to be so very sorry you ended up here."

Soon the two were staring down several barrels of several guns.

"Look. What's going on here?" Breeze tried. "We're lost that's all. Just let us go. Just let us get out of here."

The laughter that was now coming from the group of men was creeping Corey out. "Oh my God." he thought. "We are fucked."

Soon the two superstars' wrists were bound behind their backs and they were blindfolded. They found themselves being pushed towards the trees. Each captive was desperately trying to form a plan for escape.

...

Corey came to and found that he was only clothed in his boxers, and bound standing up with the ropes on his wrists attached to something over his head. The blindfold was still on. He wanted to yell a few choice words but figured there was no point because he was gagged.

"Ohhhh! He's awake." said a female voice over to his right. "Look how pretty he is with all of those tattoos. Just like the other one.

"She must be talking about Baron." thought Corey. He knew Tyler was not tattooed as much as they were. Tyler. Where was he? What had these people done with him?


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler Breeze was in his own private hell. He was totally and utterly terrorized. They had threatened, and gone through the motions of castrating him. He had struggled violently in his bonds and screamed through his gag. Right at the point when the knife touched his penis, it had been pulled away and the laughing had begun. "Be grateful our Master wants you in one piece." someone said. "For now anyway."

He heard another voice. "Doesn't mean we can't rape him within an inch of his life."

After his gang rape, Breeze was left restrained, sweating, and crying in the room. The tears were soaking his gag and he could taste the salt. The women had sucked him and caressed his member as well as getting on top of him and having their way. He wished that was the only thing that happened, but alas, the men had raped him too. "I am not a man." he thought as he lay there shaking.

Corey moaned. He had been bullwhipped mercilessly. His captors were heartless and relentless. They were now using a hose to spray him with ice cold water. The water hit his back and he let out a muffled scream. It was agony. They lingered in that area too. It seemed they were enjoying and getting off on his pain. They returned to his front and kept spraying and spraying and spraying. "I'm going to freeze to death." he thought in terror. Mlease mop! Mlease! Mlease!" he begged.

Baron and Drew were cowering in opposite corners of their cell. They wouldn't look at one another. Neither man could stop shaking. "That thing! That thing! That thing!" Baron kept thinking this over and over again. After his rape, the thing had raped Drew. He knew that one of them had to keep it together at least but it was near impossible. "Buddy." he said gently. "We have to try to calm down. Even though neither of us feel like we can."

Drew exploded with emotion. "I mean what the f*** was that Baron? What the f*** was that thing? It was all over me! It was all over you! What the f***?" He whispered, "This is just a nightmare that we're going to wake up from right? Tell me I'm right! Please tell me I'm right!"

Baron wanted to comfort the man but he didn't think he could. His own feelings of shame, horror, and humiliation we're weighing him down. Suddenly the door burst open. Tyler was thrown into the room. Corbin gasped. "What the...how did?" He then realized that his friend must have come looking for him. He helped his friend to a sitting position. Something was off though because Tyler balked at his touch and wouldn't meet his eyes. Breeze was bruised and battered. It was evidence of a human beating. At least Tyler was spared being introduced to that abomination. Suddenly cold air was blowing through the room. Apparently the cultists could control the temperature. All that was left of Drew and Baron's clothing were their boxers. Breeze's boxers were still on as well. It was now like a refrigerator in that room closing in on freezing. They began shivering and their teeth were chattering. "Why? Asked Breeze. " Why are they doing that?"

" Apparently we are their toys." said Drew trembling from the cold. Baron said, "Yeah they're playing with us." The door was thrown open again. This time it was Corey Graves who was shoved to the floor. The cultists that pushed him in were giggling as they left. "Oh my God." Baron said and he sprang into action. He grabbed one of the blankets that was still in the room. Baron began patting Corey down with the blanket trying to dry the water off of him. Cory was shaking from the cold. He was soaking wet and Drew grabbed another blanket to help. They weren't going to let their friend freeze to death. However they had noticed the horrible bullwhip marks on Graves' back and made it a point to be gentle when drying in that area. "Jesus!" Tyler exclaimed as he looked at the marks on the backs of the three men. Cory seemed to be in a catatonic state and he was shivering like there was no tomorrow. Drew grabbed the blanket that was still dry. He handed it to Baron who eased Corey to the wall and sat down next to him. He wrapped the blanket around the two of them. The blanket was large so Drew and Tyler were able to scoot under one end. They all huddled together to keep warm. Baron rubbed Corey's arms up and down to keep him warm. None of them knew whether it was light or dark outside. They were thirsty and hungry and scared.

"We're going to die aren't we?" asked Corey through chattering teeth.

"Not before that Nyarl thing has its way with us." said Drew in a shaky voice.

" What do you mean Drew?" asked Breeze. "Nyarl thing?"

"Trust me Ty you don't want to know. You really don't." said Baron.


End file.
